


Eugene and varian oneshots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: So I love Eugune and Varian comfort stories, so I thought I'd do some episode based ones. Now obviously some of the episodes never had varian in it. But hey that's why its fanfiction right?There will be plenty of fluff cuddly moments. I always loved the idea of Eugune being an mentor or brotherly/fatherly figure to Varian.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

So since I love Eugune and Varian comfort recently I decided to do one shots on episodes, whether or not 

What the hair  
Fitzherbert P.I.  
Cassandra v. Eugene  
The Return of Strongbow  
Great Expotations  
Big Brothers of Corona  
Queen for a Day  
Beyond the Corona Walls  
Forest of no return  
Freebird  
Keeper of the spire  
Happiness Is..  
Rapunzel and the Great Tree  
Destinies Collide  
Rapunzel's Return  
The king and queen of hearts  
Be Very Afraid!  
Cassandra's revenge 

So obviously most of these episodes don't actually have them both in the episode, Now the ones that take place in season 2. Varian isn't exactly hateful he misses his dad but he doesn't have the hate that he did in the Sun dropped one.

So the season to ones will Even though he is upset about his dad being trapped. Hes not trying to kill rapunzel's or her friends.

These are not in order just episodes I will be writing about.


	2. What the hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene gets through to Varian, and Varian tells another secret.

"Look Varian, I think your an good kid, an smart kid whose got great intentions, but I am asking you. Pleading you. For the love of my life, and your entire village. 

"Your right". The quiet tone cut through Eugene's words. "The truth is my village dosent like me, heck they only deal with me because my dads the village leader". Varian gazed away an tired look in his eyes. "I just wanted to prove to my dad, to my village. That I could do somthing right. But no matter how hard I try. No matter what I do it's never good enough". 

Varian rubbed his arm.

"I just want to do somthing right for an change".

"Hey, hey, kid don't cry im sorry". Eugune stated quickly hands hovering unsure what to do, 'Cmere". Eugune tugged the Teenager close whose from shook from sobs. "Look I know what its like, I used to be an theif. I always tried to make everyone happy. But I was never myself. I always wanted to do somthing ti fill the void of my parents being gone. But kid. You cant force people to like you".

Eugune gently pulled Varian back so the Teenager looked at him. 

"Everyone makes mistakes, and that machine you made that Blondie is attached to. I wouldnt even know how to even start building somthing like that. The Villagers will come around. But try somthing small. Help someone in need. Build an garden for the elderly. Your an already remarkable kid. You don't need to try so hard for them to like you. It will happen on its own".

Wiping the tears away Varian gave the older male an grateful smile.

"Thanks Eugune".

"Anytime kid, now". Eugune ruffled Varians hair. "Go turn off those machine before it causes any trouble. If you'd like I could stop by sometime next week and help you come up with an plan for somthing safe to do for the village".

"Ok". Eugune chuckled at the Teenagers perked up additude as he raced off to turn off the machines. After an few moments he breathed an sigh of relief. The temors having stopped.

He supposed taking the kid under his wing wouldnt harm any, it would definently be interesting.


	3. Cassandra vs Eugene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Cassandra wanted to be doing is be locked in an jailcrll with Eugene. However it was this moment that Cassandra realized Eugene cared about someone other then himself.
> 
> Varian

"Can someone please tell me why I got roped into this situation when I didnt even do anything?". Varian grumbled sitting on the cold stone floor.

Of course his question didnt get answered as Cassandra and Eugune were at each others throats, which was why they got into this situation in the first place.

Apparently Rapunzel aka the princess thought it would be an good idea to lock Eugune and Cassandra and himself in an jailcrll. She had hidden clues around the cell that Eugune and Cassandra would have to work together to solve.

Of course Varian could solve it in an second, but Rapunzel had made it clear that he was not to help.

It didnt help that he had an killer headache right now and as much as Eugene was his mentor, he was about to snap at both of them.

"Could both of you please shut up!!". 

The room was silent both adults looking at the Teen in disbelief, they had never heard Varian yell before. Let along say the S word.

"You ok kid?". Eugune stated quietly eyes drawn in concern, Varian may be alot of things. But bad tempered wasn't one of them. Going to the Teenagers side he knelt down placing an hand on Varians forehead.

He felt warm, not hot. But he had an fever. 

"C'mon kid get off the floor, the last thing you want to be doing when you have an mild fever. Is to be laying on an jail cell floor".

Cassandra watched as Eugene helped Varian to the hard yet at least warmish bed, Settling down he gestured for Varian to lay down. The Teenagers head pillowed on his lap. 

"Get some rest Varian". Eugune ran his fingers through the Teens hair. "Knowing Rapunzel eventually she will feel guilty and let us out. Until then aleep".

"Thanks Eugune". Varian yawned eyes drooping. "Sorry about being moody".

"No problem kid. Believe me I can be an big baby when I am sick".

Once Varian was asleep Eugune gazed at Cassandra who had an surprisingly smile on her face, something he had hardly seen on the snake lady. Let along him.

"What?".

"You really care about that kid dont you?".

"He grows on you, he really is an smart kid". Eugunes smile directed at Varian. "I cant say I can't be selfish that would be an lie. But I would never put myself before this kid. Along with Rapunzel hes made me an better person". 

Cassandra stood up grinning at the confused look on Eugunes face.

"What? If were going to get the kid out of here and somewhere warm. We have to find those clues. Dont we?".

Eugune grinned in return gently moving Varians head placing his vest under the slumbering Teenagers head.

"Let's get to work".


	4. Chapter 4

Varian sighed heavily shoulders slumping irritation clearly on his features, Eugune was suppose to be his mentor. HIS not two kids, when he had heard about Angry and Red Varian had been nervous but understanding. I mean it made sense for the king to have Eugune and Lance watch the two kids. As they used to be theifs.

But then they got attached

Varian couldnt help but feel pushed aside for the two, why did this always have to happen? Every time somthing good happened in his life. It went bad.

Walking through the kingdoms garden Varian gazed at the sky. 

Maybe it was time to head back home?

"You cant tell me you believe Eugune would just abandon you".

Varian jerked his head up at the voice the source of his insecurities standing in front of him.

"What do you guys want?". Varian mumbled sitting down his back turning away from Angry. "You got what you wanted".

"We never wanted any of this". Angry stated softly. "Eugune and Lance helped us, they saw good in us. But were not staying".

"Why not?". Varians tone soft. "You have an family in both of them".

"We have an family in each other. We care about Eugune and Lance". Angry and Red grinned at each other. "But were family. The two of us. And we'd never have it any other way. Sides". Angry grinned. "You need Eugune more then we do". She jerked her head to the side.

Varian stiffened realizing Eugune was approaching them and from the expression on his face, he had heard the whole conversation. Varian gazed down at his hands eyes tightly shut at the guilt. He never meant to make an fuss he just....

"Varian".

Varian slowly gazed up meeting Eugunes gaze who was knelt in front of him.

"Kid do you really think id just ditch you like that? After everything we've been through?".

"I just". Varian stammered. "Even with the issues Angry and Red have I am alot more difficult i thought maybe mentoring them would be better for you".

Eugene's eyes drew in concern at the insecurity in Varians eyes sometimes the ex thief forgot how much the Teenager was used to being pushed aside for others. How he wasn't used to having someone stick with him.

Eugune placed his hands on Varians shoulder.

"Nobody and I mean nobody could ever replace you in my heart kid, i dont have to tell you how you've worked your way into my heart. Your geekiness, and how you get excited about everything. You will never have to worry about me abandoning you. Having you here. In our lives has made everyday an adventure".

Varian smiled tears in his eyes he barreled into the older man hugging him, prompting Eugune to tug him close head resting ontop of Varians. He quietly hushed the Teenager giving angry and red an gratitude look.

Both girls grinned at each other, holding hands. They walked out of Corona they would always be sisters. And that's the way it would always be.


End file.
